Cambio de un 'Te odio' a un 'Te amo'
by kurolovers
Summary: Kagami Taiga en su segundo año se va a Toō por culpa de su padre, al estarlo tiene una rivalidad con Aomine Daiki aunque jamas espero enamorarse de ese moreno que supuestamente odia pero ya no ¿Aomine lo ama? o sera un amor no correspondido? Una rivalidad cambia a un profundo amor AoKaga


_**espero que les guste este pequeño corto de Aokaga**_

 _ **One-short!Aokaga~**_

Después de ganarles a la generación de los milagros, Kagami Taiga con el ceño fruncido discutía con su padre sobre el trasladó de Seirin a Toō, ya se había acostumbrado a estar con ellos y ser luz de Kuroko pero para su padre esa escuela no era prestigiosa para alguien como su hijo cambiándolo a Toō sin preguntarle su opinión de eso, después de mucho disputa al final Kagami acepto a regadientes pero estaba triste en dejar a su equipo, a sus amigos y furioso porque allí en esa preparatoria estaba su archí rival, su enemigo jurado, no le cabía nada bien Aomine Daiki para nada. Suspiro iba a ser difícil incluirse dentro de aquel equipo que le costó ganar, después de decirles las noticias de su trasladó, los chicos le hicieron una despedida porque ellos también estaban triste por su ida.

El pelirrojo aun no se hacia la idea de que debía ir a Toō, disfruto mucho sus vacaciones pero debía volver a la realidad, teniendo puesto su uniforme nuevo y saber donde estaba su sala solo espero para ser presentado.

Aomine Daiki aburrido de las clases como siempre estaba sentado en su puesto de este nuevo año ignorando los gritos de su mejor amiga Momoi Satsuki, hasta que llegó el profesor diciendo que tendrían un nuevo alumno de Seirin curioso espero que no fuera nadie que él conociera pero al parecer el mundo lo odiaba, allí en frente de sus ojos estaba su rival, su enemigo, a quien el odiaba, allí estaba Kagami Taiga.

Kagami se presentó e ignoro al peli azul para sentarse en su lugar asignado para empezar las clases, mientras tanto Aomine esta furioso, enojado pero Momoi feliz al saber que tenia otra bestia en su equipo esperando el receso para avisarle al capitán sobre la noticia. El día paso rápido para Kagami excepción de que muchas fans de él lo seguían como también hombres que también eran fans para sorpresa de él, Momoi iba hacia el club y después de hablarlo habían desidido ingresar a Kagami al equipo. Aomine donde siempre estaba gruñía y maldecía por tener a su enemigo en el mismo curso y en su escuela, Kagami por su parte luego de perder a sus fans y cansado de aquel día se fue a su departamento esperando que los próximos años que le quedaban fueran mas emocionantes y vaya que lo serán para él y un moreno enfurecido.

Al día siguiente Momoi al verlo llegar y aun no estaba el profesor de historia se acerco al pelirrojo con una bella sonrisa, mientras este la miraba curioso e interrogante.

-Kagamin ¿Deseas ingresar al club de baloncesto?

-Eh? Claro que si!-después de darse cuenta sonrió oreja a oreja muy emocionado.

-Que bien!.-lo abrazo para luego irse a su asiento y luego de unos minutos aparecio Aomine.

Momoi le contó la noticia y para variar Aomine enojado se acerco al otro que hablaba con unos chicos.

-Oye Bakagami!

-¿Que quieres Ahomine?-lo miro enojado, desafiante y ante eso Daiki sonrió con satisfacción.

-No deseo que estés en el club y no te soporto pero si me ganas en un uno a uno te quedas y si pierdes no entras así de simple ¿Aceptas idiota? O te dos miedo perder.-las ultimas palabras eran desafiantes y burlonas haciendo enojar mas al pelirrojo.

-Ya sabrás que ganare estúpido.-acepto el reto.

Los que estaban allí como espectadores estaban asbrados de aquel reto esperaban que fuera una batalla legendaria, sin demora aquel reto se supo rápidamente en todo Toō así que después de clases muchos estaban en el club de baloncesto esperando aquel juego. No demoro en aparecer Kagami y segundos después llego con aburriento Aomine.

-Bien esperaba que no huyeras como un cobarde que eres Bakagami.

-Eso debería decirlo yo Ahomine.

Se miraban con rivalidad, con desprecio, con enojo, con superioridad, estaban que entraban en la zona sin siquiera empezado. Sin demora Momoi de albitro tiro el balón y todos maravillados de aquellos dos, como le quitaban el otro el balón, coló encestaban, como jugaban, sentían que si jugaban con cualquiera d ellos dos perderían de inmediato, Aomine iba ganando y se burlaba de eso al pelirrojo, este enojado jugaba mas rápido sorprendiendo a mas de uno, con sus saltos magníficos, sus ojos fieros y emocionado hasta el ganándole en el partido, el moreno no le gustaba para nada ese cambio.

Trataba de ser mejor pero por un descuido de él el balón reboto en la cesta y Kagami la tomo para encestar así ganando el juego, muchos aplaudían por el juego, Aomine se fue bastante enojado al sentirse derrotado por ese chico, su rival.

Kagami era feliz, se sentía bien al ganarle al arrogante de Aomine, el capitán lo felicito y le dio la mano por haber ingresado al equipo, el pelirrojo al ver como eran ellos sonrió al ver que se podía divertir con ellos.

Días pasaban y ya Kagami Taiga se acostumbro al estar al equipo como de la presencia del fastidioso de Daiki que ignoraba por completo, Aomine iba al club para sorpresa de todos para practicar porque no se dejaría ganar de nuevo por aquel bello chico...Si mis señores y señoritas Aomine Daiki pensaba que Kagami su eterno rival era bello.

Días se volvieron meses para ser precisos 3 meses, aun así ya no ser parte de Seirin iba a juntarse con ellos después de todo nunca los podría dejar eran sus amigos, con Kuroko hablaba mas eran como mejores amigos. Hasta que un día cualquiera descubrió lo peor que pudo haberle pasado en su vida...era haberse enamorado de su rival, de Aomine Daiki.

Lo sabía, ahora comprendía muchas cosas como aquellas miradas de mas que hacia, su emoción al verlo jugar en un partido, cuando veía aquellos ojos azules que quedaba enbobado, se negó a aceptarlo es que no podía; como pudo enamorarse entre todas las personas precisamente él, no lo creía y se negaba.

Se negó aceptar aquel amor por su enemigo pero mas lo negaba mas le dolía que él ya estaba muy metido en su corazón, suspiraba frustrado en clases mirando hacia la ventana, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo miraba con preocupación hacia su dirección pero tan hundido en sus pensamientos nunca lo supo, Aomine negaría si Momoi le preguntada sobre al verlo visto mirar a su rival, pero ya no podía ocultar mas sus sentimientos por aqueo hermoso pelirrojo que lo conquistó desde el primer encuentro con esa fiereza que tenia pero a la vez tenia un bello corazón que era imposible no haberse enamorado de él y para ocultarlo lo molestaba, lo odiaba por hacer que sintiera esos sentimientos hacia él.

Kagami días después de haber descubierto sus sentimientos hacia el moreno llamo a Kuroko por ayudo y se juntaron donde siempre iba a comer y a conversar.

Al llegar ya estaba Kuroko pero junto a alguien mas que sorprendió a Kagami.

-A..Akashi?!-dijo sorprendido.

-Hola Taiga.-sonrio de lado.

-Kuroko ¿Qué hace él aquí?.-le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno ese no es asunto Kagami-kun ¿En qué querias que te ayudara?.-desvio el tema.

-suspiro-Bueno yendo al punto debo darte que...pues...m..me enamore de Aomine.-solto avergonzado y confundido.

Las dos personas presentes se sorprendieron y luego se miraron entre si para asistir era como se comunicaban con sus ojos, Kagami le dio curiosidad lo que hacían.

-Y que tiene eso de malo Taiga?.-le preguntó Akashi.

Kagami aun sonrojado y confundido-Como que 'y'? Esta mal! De todo en mundo tuvo que ser él Akashi.

-Entonces no te molesta que sea hombre si no que sea tu rival?.-volvio a decir Akashi enfureciendo mas a Kagami.

-Tú lo has dicho, él me odia, es mi rival, mi enemigo, no soy correspondido.

-Se lo has dicho?.-hablo Kuroko y antes que dijera algo volvió a decir hablar.-No puedes negarte al amor Kagami-kun solo sufrirás, pero si tú piensas que ni lo eres no sufras y dile lo que sientes no puedes estar callado solo haces que te dañes más, se que sera difícil pero es mejor eso a callar tus sentimientos.

Kagami pensó en eso y sonrió feliz al ver que su amigo lo anima.-Gracias Kuroko.

-Me alegra saber que lo harás y espero que tengas una respuesta positiva.

-Y ahora me dirán porque estan juntos ustedes dos?.-los miro a los dos mas bajitos.

Kuroko se sonrojo levemente y Akashi sonrió al ver esa reacción.

-Veras Taiga. Tetsuya y yo estamos saliendo como pareja.-fue directo como siempre y ver la reacción del tigre le dio gracia.

-...Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste y espero que no te moleste pero debemos irnos, mañana nos levantamos temprano ah y Taiga Seirin es muy agradable debo admitir.

Kuroko se despidió y allí Kagami se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo usaba el uniforme de Seirin, segundos después de procesar eso sonrió alegre por su amigo y prometiendose de que si ese sádico pelirrojo le hace daño lo pagara.

Se fue a su casa mas feliz al aclararse y se había decidido en confesarse con el moreno esperando las consecuencias de eso.

Desidido que ese día se declararía al moreno aunque no esperaba una aceptación ante su propuesta pero eso o sufrir con ello, le mando un mensaje discreto a Aomine diciendole que se juntaran detrás de la escuela ya que debía decirle algo importante.

El moreno con curiosidad presente decidió ir y a la vez era un buen momento de decirle lo que sentía de una vez por todas.

Dos cobardes que no se dan cuenta de su amor pero aun así darían todo lo que tienen en ese momento su valentía para confesarse a su rival, a su enemigo.

La hora llego y el primero en llegar fue Kagami y decir que estaba tranquilo sería mentira, estaba bastente nervioso,asustado, pero con coraje y algo de valentía iba a ser lo si o si, minutos después llego Aomine con aburriento pero por dentro ansioso.

-Y me dirás para que me querías Idiota?.

-Tks deja de llamarme así imbécil.

-Imbécil tú, y ya dime de una buena vez lo que quieres que no te soporto.-sonaba como si fuer verdad pero debía seguir así para que no sospechada.

-Y..yo..-se puso nervioso y se sonrojo sorprendiendo a Aomine que pensó "Se ve tan lindo así".

-Yo que Kagami.

-Te odio!.-dijo gritando soportando sus lágrimas.

-Dime algo que no sepa.-estaba dolido pero no lo demostraría para luego empezar a irse pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Espera, y...yo te odio, te odio como no sabes.

-Si ya entendi deja de repetirlo Kagami.

-Claro que no lo entiendes.-lo obligo a que lo viera y Aomine se sorprendió al verlo llorar.-Tú no entiendes! Te odio, odio sentirme así por alguien que no vale la pena, que me hagas esto, que me hayas echo que ya no pueda ni siquiera mirarte.-cada palabra hacia que Aomine le doliera al saber que no valía la pena decirle que lo quería pero.-Aun si yo hubiera sabido esto antes, duele sabes? Duele saber que TÚ sólo tú me hace sentir esto, que nadie pudo, no se que hacer, no quiero sufrir por algo como esto...y..yo te odio p...pero te odio por hacer que me enamorada de ti Aomine Daiki... Te amo imbécil!.-dijo al fin todo lo que sentía aún lloraba hasta que su agarre se aflojo y se iba a ir pero en el momento en que se daba la vuelta sintió un fuerte abrazo.-A..Aomine?

-Dejame que te diga mi respuesta Kagami.-le susurro apochandose en en hombro de este para decirle ahora el lo que ya hace tiempo tenia guardado.-Kagami te odio.-dijo y eso entristeció a Kagami que volvió a llorar queriendo soltarse de ese agarre pero este no quiso.-Te odio por ser tan lento, odio que seas terco pero aun así me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi. En ese que hiciste que me enamorada de ti con esos fieros ojos rojos, tu sonrisa, en ti todo me hizo querer hacerte mio...Kagami Taiga me gustas desde el momento en que te conocí... Te amo.

Cada palabra que escuchaba le hacia feliz. Sentirse dichoso, que sin demora se dio vuelta para atacarlo en un apasionado beso que Aomine rápidamente profundizo sin demora se acomodaron para atacar aquellos deseosos labios que ya hace tiempo querían probrar, aquellos que serian solo suyos y de nadie más. El aire les faltó para separarse lentamente y mirarse con ese amor que ya no ocultarían del otro.

-Te odio me asustaste.-susurro Kagami con un puchero que Aomine creía que era tierno y lo beso castamente.

-Yo igual te amo tonto.-lo abrazo.-Y eres mío.

Kagami se rió un poco y correspondió el abrazo.-Te amo imbécil.

Sonrieron los dos felices de ser correspondidos, se besaron varias veces para luego irse a un lugar más privado,ese día ninguno fue al club, al otro día entre los dos llamaron a Kuroko.

-Para que me llamaron?.-les pregunto e iba acompañado de Akashi.

-Kuroko quería agradecer por ayudarme el otro día.-dijo Kagami feliz por su relación con el moreno.

-Asi que ahora son pareja?

-Si Akashi y gracias por la ayuda.-dijo Aomine.

Conversaron un poco más hasta los ases de Toō se fueron dejando a los los de Seirin solos, Akashi entrelazo las manos con Kuroko quien sonrió por el gesto.

-Te dije que esos dos iban a acabar juntos amor.-dijo Akashi riendose al ver que Kuroko con un puchero.

-Lo se pero lo que te dije también es cierto Sei-chan.

-Cierto.

Se fueron felices y tomados de las manos, Kagami y Aomine ahora estaban en el departamento del primero, disfrutando la compañía del otro besándose con deseo y amor.

-Que irónico esto no crees Daiki.-dijo Kagami luego de separarse.

-Que quieres decir Taiga?

-De esto,...de un 'te odio' a un 'te amo'.-dijo sonriendole y el otro también lo hizo.

-Tienes la razón.-lo beso.-Y no me arrepiento.

-Yo tampoco.

Se sonrieron para disfrutar de aquella noche felices de estar juntos.

Después de mucho rivalidad, de odio, de retos, de ser enemigos ser ahora una pareja, sonrisas, besos, amor y ser uno para el otro, sin importar que ellos nacieron para estar juntos aun si todo empieza con el odio y rivalidad al final terminara con te amo con besos y palabras dulces porque nadie sabe que le prepara el destino ni menos junto a tu enemigos. Esconder tus sentimientos con el odio es una opción pero sufres aun así todo puede pasar.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Bueno aquí esta! Espero que te haya gustado ;) fue algo corto? No se :'3 pero igual lo escribí con todo el cariño del mundo además alcanzo a decir los que han leído mis fics akakuro y han visto que no e actualizado es porque estoy bastante muuuuy ocupada por mis estudios y no se cuando actualizo espero que en esta semana pueda (?)**

 **También debo decir que todo esto lo escribí directamente del celular así que si hay errores digamne**

 **Fue divertido hacer este pequeño corto y esperó que les guste**

 **El pedido fue hecho con mucho cariño :3**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir Ai-chan se despide~**


End file.
